Through Her Eyes
by vanillalatte86
Summary: Starts with the aftermath of the S3 finale. See what happens when Regina accidentally turns Emma into a 4 year-old little girl. Romantic parings: David and Snow, Hook and Emma, Robin and Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Many great shipper moments! #FrozenIsComing
1. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Summary: Starts with the aftermath of the S3 finale. See what happens when Regina accidentally turns Emma into a 4 year-old little girl. Romantic parings: David and Snow, Hook and Emma, Robin and Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. #FrozenIsComing

This story is dedicated to Chrys1130 who inspired me with the idea to write it! This one's for you!

* * *

Emma and Henry walked by the water on a warm summer day in Storybrooke. It's warmer than usual and they were enjoying the sun.

"How are you kid?" Emma asked, she had not seen her son in a week. "How's Regina?" Emma asked tentatively. Regina was so angry at the sight of Robin and Marian the week prior that Emma thought it was a miracle that she wasn't charred to the crisp.

Henry exhaled sharply, "she's..." he sighed, "...she's... over wanting to kill you." Henry let out a small chuckle.

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's good I guess."

Emma didn't get it. What did the Regina want from her? She couldn't just let the innocent woman die. She didn't know she was Robin's wife, the woman didn't tell her who she was. It's not like she tried to destroy Regina's life. She buried her thoughts and looked into her son's eyes, "You planning on coming home anytime soon? You know, I am your mother too."

The preteen shook his head, "I can't do that. I need to be with her now. Besides, I think the only reason you are still alive is because I am keeping her company and helping her keep her mind off of... well... you know."

Emma looked at her watch, and knew it was time for her to get back to the station. She gave her son a hug, " Promise you'll come and see me more that just one a week, got it?" He nodded, and she kissed his forehead.

* * *

Regina was in the basement of her mansion trying to keep her thoughts off a certain someone.

She had been mixing concoctions all day for what seemed like no purpose. Suddenly, she felt something rub against her leg and it gave her such a start that she dropped a flask, she had been holding, on the ground. The flask shattered and her precious potion soaked into the floor.

"Damn you, furry beast!" She yelled at a small kitten, she then reached down and picked up the kitten that had just startled her by the scruff of it's neck, "See this mess? See what you did?" She yelled, expecting the kitten to understand.

"Can I please keep him, mom? You won't even know he's here, mom," She feigned Henry's voice and shook her head, "Regina, you're a fool," She sighed and put the kitten down.

With a whirl of her fingers, she had the broken pieces of her flask fused back together as if it never broke. Her potion, on-the-other-hand, was gone. She sighed and her brain went to a place where she new it shouldn't be.

What is he doing right now? She wondered silently. Did he miss her like she missed him?

"No, of course not," Regina stated solemnly aloud, "He has his family back. His family. Himself, Roland and..." she sighed, "that mousy Marian," She said through gritted teeth.

"Damn you, Emma Swan!" She shrieked and threw the flask, she had just fixed, at the wall and watched it shatter again.

Regina placed her head in her hands. She was so happy with in her new relationship. She could see a future with Robin. She could see wedding with Henry as the best man and Roland as the ring bearer. She could see further than that. She could see a future. She even imagined one day having a little girl to complete their family.

She never told Robin her musings, or anyone, really. She kept those thoughts to herself, but she still had them. Then that idiot Swan had to mess it all up for her. She is in fact so arrogant that she doesn't even know what she did. Regina pictured the dumbfounded look on Emma's face when everyone learned that she had reunited Robin with Marian.

Regina shook herself out of those thoughts. If she thought about it any longer she would have to kill the idiot and she already promised Henry she wouldn't.

Back to mixing her potions. Now she just had to figure out the ingredients of the concoction she just lost because of Henry's beast.

"No more thinking about him," She told herself as she began mixing again.

* * *

Henry walked into Granny's diner to order lunch for himself and Regina. As he walked in, he was greeted by Ruby's warm smile.

"Hi, Henry," she said, as he came to the counter.

"Hi," He smiled back, "I am ordering lunch to go. A cheeseburger and fries, and chicken Cesar salad, with low cal dressing on the side and lite on the croutons. One regular Pepsi and one Diet Pepsi with extra ice."

"Right away!" Ruby grinned as she took his order and placed it on the wheel so Granny could prepare it.

"You've really grown up, Henry," Granny said through the small window which separated the kitchen from the rest of the restaurant, "I still remember when Regi- your mom brought you in here for the first time. You were so little and sweet, but man did you cry!"

Henry and Ruby laughed.

"Now you are in here all by yourself, ordering lunch. You are so grown up!" Ruby clasped her hands together.

"I think you are going to make me cry," said Granny, through the window of the kitchen.

Henry laughed and asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"$19.25," The waitress answered and Henry gave her 30 and told her to keep the change, "Smart young man too. Your order will be right up. Here are your drinks." Ruby handed the the young man two soft drinks in to-go cups.

He took his Pepsi and sat down in the nearest booth to wait. Henry took time to think for a bit. He missed Emma a lot, but Regina really needed him now. He had to admit, he was having a great time. She had softened so much. She was the best mom in the world until he was about 8 and started questioning things, things that he now identifies as part of the curse. That is when she got harsher and sent him to see Dr. Hopper.

Now that the curse had been broken, _twice_, and so much had happened between her and the Charmings, Regina was back normal. At least she was the mom that he knew and loved. She even let him have a pet, and she hates pets. Henry smiled to himself. He would still visit Emma and his grandparents. This is how it would be for now.

His smile faded when he thought about Regina. Yes, they were having a great time together. She was even teaching him how to make potions, but she clearly wasn't well. She was very broken-up about this Robin Hood thing, but wouldn't say it out loud, unless she was cursing Emma. She promised she wouldn't hurt Emma, and she'd kept her word. He still worried for her.

He had never seen her in a relationship ever. She was so happy. Truth be told, he missed Robin Hood too. How cool would it have been to have Robin Hood as his step-dad? He would have had the coolest Step-dads in the world, Robin Hood and Captain Hook? That is every 12-year-old boy's dream. Now that Neal had passed, he needed a father. Sure, David was great, but he really wanted a dad.

Hook had been looking into getting a new ship, now that the Jolly Roger was gone, and promised to give Henry sailing lessons.

Robin had promised archery lessons. Henry assumed he would lose those now.

"Henry?" A familiar male voice said his name. He turned to see the archer himself.

"Hi," Henry said tentatively, not knowing what to say.

"How are you, lad?" Robin asked, "Um...and how's your mother?"

Henry looked at him, confused. He seemed to have genuine concern about his mom, "She's fine. She's letting me be her apprentice for the summer." Henry smiled, "Nothing too dangerous, just potions."

"Oh," Robin let out a dry laugh, "That's... um... unique. So... I promised to teach you how to use a bow and arrow, do you you still want to learn?"

"YEAH!" Henry replied excitedly, then immediately calmed himself, "I will have to ask my mom first."

"Of course." Robin looked down. He clearly had more to say, but looked afraid to ask, " Can you deliver a message for me?" he finally did ask.

"Um... okay, sure." Henry was wondering how Regina would feel about this.

"Can you just tell your mother that I'm sorry for everything," Robin stated solemnly. He looked as though he was about to say something further, when he was interrupted.

"Robin?" A young woman walked into Granny's with Roland who immediately ran to him.

Henry smiled and lifted Roland up. The woman, Henry recognized her as the woman he saw Robin hugging a week ago, It must be Marian. She did not look pleased.

"Henry? Order's up." Ruby smiled.

"His missed playing with you at the park," Robin reported and smiled as his son hugged Henry.

"Well, bring him along if we can do the archery lessons. I can play with him at the park for a little while after," Henry said, and watched Robin nod. He watched as Marian's eyes bulged.

"What's your name?" The young woman stepped forward and inquired.

"Henry," Henry answered.

"You're the queen's son?" She pressed, starting to get angry.

Henry was almost frightened.

"Marian, take Roland home, I will be there in a bit," Robin defused the situation and Henry watched as the woman picked up Roland and left.

"I have to go home now," Henry said as he reached for this order, placing the to-go bag around his wrist and taking both drinks in his hand, "I'll talk to my mom," was the last thing he said to Robin, and he exited from Granny's and walked home.

* * *

"Look at this one," Snow cooed at pictures of her new baby, "and this one," she smiled, "Oh and look at these!" Snow was just giddy about motherhood. She had taken some many pictures of her son already, and was preparing his baby book.

David walked in, holding their little bundle in arms. He was sound asleep in his father's arms.

"Still putting that thing together?" The new father asked.

"Yes, it has to be perfect," said Snow as she tried different photo arrangements.

David chuckled as he carried the baby into the living room and sat in the new rocking chair that they'd purchased.

As Snow was putting together Neal's baby book, and she suddenly got very sad. She was very happy with her new baby, but couldn't help feel sad that she didn't have a book for Emma. She had two children, not just one. She completely missed out on her first child.

"What's wrong?" David asked. Snow loved how they were always so attuned, always of one heart. It was an utter consuming and constant revelation that the same heart beat in both their chests.

"I'm happy. I really am," Snow put down her pictures to sit next to David on the couch, "I love you, Charming, and I love Neal, but-"

"You can't help felling that we missed out on Emma growing up," He finished her sentence, which brought a smile to Snow's face.

"Here I am, making Neal's book, selecting the perfect picture, and I don't have any pictures of Emma growing up. I don't even know what she looked like as a child. I didn't see her take her first step, I don't know what her favorite color was, I don't know who her first crush was," Snow breathed deeply, and tried not to cry, "All I know about my own daughter is that she was raised in foster care."

Charming rose from the chair, gentling lifting his son, and sat down next to his wife, "I know that. It's hard. Look at everything we've gained. We have Neal now, if we didn't lose Emma when we did, we might now have him. We have a grandson that we definitely wouldn't have had."

Snow scoffed, "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Charming, but that doesn't exactly make me feel better. I still missed out on my daughter, and just wish I had something from her childhood other than the memory of her being taken from my arms and sent through the wardrobe."

Snow rose from the couch and walked towards her bed, she needed to lie down for a bit. Before she left David, she turned, "I do love Neal and Henry very much. I am glad to have them."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked into his estate arm in arm. They spent their honeymoon on a luxury yacht by the docks. Since the second curse broke, they discussed going on their honeymoon in London or Paris, but decided to stay in town. Neither one of them wanted to step over the town line and chance meeting Lacey again.

"We're home, Mrs. Gold," Rumple was trying his best to be romantic.

"That we are, Mr. Gold," Belle giggled and lightly pecked her husband on the lips.

The pair walked in and sat down in the kitchen. Rumple opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself. He was about to pour one for his new wife, but she asked for water instead.

Belle looked around the kitchen, looking deep in thought. She was contemplating something and he knew it.

"What is going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" He asked as he sipped his wine.

She grabbed her glass and answered, "I know we talked about buying a new place, but I was thinking we could remodel this one. Make it _our_ place."

"What brought this on?" Rumpelstiltskin asked in concern, Belle had gone on and on about how she wanted them to get a new place since they got engaged. What could have changed her mind? Perhaps she was concerned about placement of the fake dagger she possessed? Buying a new house shouldn't worry her about the dagger.

"Well, look at this place, Rumple," Belle stood up and took her husband by the arm, "It's beautiful, we can use this foundation and make it our home. I don't want to change too much-"

"You can change whatever you like," He smiled and followed as she lead him towards the bedrooms.

"Look at this room, It's meant to be guest room, but we never have guests," She showed him the large guest room, and he was still unclear about what she was trying to say, "We can use it for something more important to us. Perhaps a library, or a theater, or... maybe...a baby's room?"

"A baby's room? Are you?" He found his heart was about to sing, his hopes very high.

"No," Belle reluctantly answered, " but, I'd like to be. How would you feel about that? I know it hasn't been that long since you lost Baelfire."

"Shh," he quieted her and lightly pressed a finger to her lips, "I think it would be fantastic!"

It would be. All Rumpelstiltskin wanted was a family, and now he found some he loves, and loves him, who wants to have a family with him. He put his arms around her kissed her deeply.

This would be truly fantastic.

* * *

Emma walked into the police station. It was empty since her father had been off caring for her mother and brother. Emma sighed, she missed Henry. She would have him every other week if it wasn't for that damn Regina and her anger issues. She had already tried to apologize earlier in the week, but stubborn Madam Mayor refused to receive her when she came calling.

Emma sat at her desk and crossed her arms. Pouting was the only thing she could do right now. She was almost enjoying the sound of silence. Yet her silence was soon interrupted.

"Have you ever fancied the idea of coital relations in a public place? How about on your desk with the lights on and the windows open?" said the only man Emma knew to be so conceited and blunt, "I do so appreciate idea of you on your back, calling my name aloud. Harder Killian, harder." The pirate chuckled.

"You're a pig!" Emma picked up, the closest thing she could find and threw it at him.

"At least I've got your attention, Swan!" Hook made his way to Emma's desk.

"You know I do carry a loaded gun," Emma informed him, as she reached for it.

"Calm down, Swan," He grinned and put his hand over hers. Emma couldn't help but feel a bolt of electricity shoot up her arm, "I am here because you haven't spoken to me in week. After that little incident between you and the queen at Granny's, you have completely cut me out. We had a moment earlier that night, don't tell me it's all over."

The blonde woman sighed and turned away from him. Emma had enjoyed that kiss and wanted to move forward with Hook, but didn't feel up to pursuing anything after last week. She thought she was doing the right thing, but now, especially since her decision had cost her Henry, at least temporarily, she wondered if maybe she had been too rash.

"I warned you," The swashbuckler interrupted her thoughts, as though he read her mind, "I told you bringing back that woman could have unforeseen consequences, and now you have to deal with them."

"I know," Emma breathed deeply, she had still not turned around to face him, "I couldn't let her die. She was just an innocent woman." She felt Hook come up behind her. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and he pressed his lips to the sensitive area under her earlobe.

"We have to deal with the consequences, but we don't have to deal with them now. We can talk about more important things, like me." That got a laugh out of Emma and she turned to face him, "I need you to answer my question. Is it all over between us? That would be very sad, especially considering that we had barely just begun."

"That would be sad indeed," Emma reached her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, only to have him pull her close and deepen the kiss. She could feel his hand and hook on her lower back.

"Now why don't we move this to your desk. The lights are on and the windows are already open," He gave her a suave smirk and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh... you-" Emma was about to call him an arrogant ass when he pulled her into another kiss. Open mouthed enough to slip his tongue inside and message the roof of mouth.

Emma tried to suppress her moans because she didn't want him getting even more full of himself than he already was. Each time she felt his him caress her tongue with his, she lost a little more control until finally let out a full blown moan of pleasure, which was exactly what he wanted to hear since Emma could feel his lips curl upward as he continued to kiss her.

"Alright," She panted, "I am not doing it here. I can close early, and we can go back to my apartment." She didn't seem able to remove her lips from his. He was the one who finally stopped it.

"Lead the way, Love, you can hold my hook," He held out his hook for her to take of hold of.

She shook her head and took his hook, then led them to her yellow bug.

* * *

Robin arrived home to find his wife struggling with their son.

"Roland, Mama said it's time to put your toys away," Marian stated firmly. Roland only looked at her and giggled, "No!" the four-year-old answered defiantly.

Marian then grabbed the little boy and tried to force him to clean up his toys. The boy started to scream and wail before Robin steped in.

"Hey!" The father yells, and comes to pick up Roland, "Please be a good boy and clean up these toys, and it's almost rest time for you. Once this mess is cleaned, off to bed." Robin set the boy down and he quickly obeyed his father.

Robin breathed deeply as he watched his son leave. This past week hadn't been easy. Robin, Roland, and the merry men had been in the same routine for 30 years. In the last few months, Regina had become part of their routine as well. She had been his girlfriend, and she doted on Roland; bought him ice cream and toys, but she wasn't trying to mother him, at least not yet. They were taking their relationship slowly, which was part of its appeal.

Now with Marian back, there was no taking it slowly. She was Roland's mother, and his wife. For what had been 30 years for him was like yesterday for her. She wanted to just step right back in where she left off, but it wasn't were they left off.

The outlaw soon came out of this thoughts at the sound of Marian weeping, "What's wrong?" He asked as he strode from where he had just put Roland down to the place where Marian was siting.

"My son hates me," She cried. She buried her head in hands.

"No! He doesn't," Robin put an arm around and his wife and whispered in her ear, "he doesn't hate you. He's just not used to you-"

"I know! I know!" Marian raised her voice as her tears quickly turned into anger. "It's been 30 years for you!" She shot up from her chair and walked a few steps away from him, "Long enough to for you to start courting your wife's killer," She said under her breath, but Robin heard it loud and clear.

"That's not fair!" He stood and shouted, "I didn't know anything about it. I thought your death was my fault." He hit his chest with the side of his fist, " I didn't know you were captured, I didn't you were thrown in the queen's dungeon, and I didn't know you were executed!"

She turned and pointed at him, "Okay, well now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" She screamed and came almost face to face with him, "When I told you what that evil witch did to me, I expected you to put an arrow through her heart. Instead, you are giving her son archery lessons and asking me what I am talking about."

"Marian," He sighed, and sat back down, "You are not dead. Regina didn't kill you, you were saved, I can't kill her for doing nothing."

"She kept us apart for 30 years and that is nothing to you? I can't believe this." She let out an annoyed moan and turned her back to him.

Marian was right he thought. Regina had done a lot, and he was still so confused. He really liked Regina. He teased her about her being a good kisser, which she was, but it was more than that. He liked her passion, and her feisty attitude. Regina was a hard person for anyone to get along with, but once he was able to get to her to take down the iron walls she put up, she was wonderful; a great companion, a loving mother, and seemed to be the missing piece he had been looking for.

Now Marian was back. She is his wife and the mother of his child. He knew he had to make the honorable choice.

"Marian," He said lightly and took her in his arms from behind, "Look, her boy, is also Emma's boy. Emma saved you, remember? It's only fitting that I give him archery lessons as a thank you to Emma. And... Regina has suffered too, trust me."

Marian nodded and turned in Robin's arms, "Are we going to get passed this?"

"Of course we will," He soothed, and he gave her a strong hug and she put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Mom? Lunch is ready!" Regina heard Henry say from upstairs, she was still down in her basement trying to replicate what she had dropped earlier.

"Hey, beast! Your master is home!" She told the kitten standing on the window sill.

"Mom?" Henry came down the stairs, "Lunch is ready."

"Thank you, dear, I will be up later," stated Regina and she continued to mix.

"Mom, you have been at this all day. You have to take a break for lunch," Henry told his mother, "Give it a rest now, and after lunch I will come down stairs and help you. I am supposed to be your apprentice, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," the queen sassed, " I would love to come upstairs, but that beast of yours destroyed all of the work we did this morning."

"His name is Sam, and I he didn't mean too," Henry protested.

"His name is dog food, if he does that again," Regina countered.

"Take a break," Henry wrapped his arms around Regina. She sighed, put her flask down and went up stairs for lunch.

As they were eating, they began discussing what their plans were for the summer. Henry said that he really wanted archery lessons.

"You can have archery lessons, Snow can use a bow and arrow," The mother said while she ate her salad, conveniently trying to stay off the subject of a certain someone.

"She can, but she just had a baby," Henry concluded, and looked as if he was nervous.

"What is it, Henry?" The mother questioned.

"I ran into Robin, at Granny's. He said he could still give me lessons if I want them. I said I would have to ask you first." Henry looked down at his half eaten burger.

Regina closed her eyes and started to rubbing her own temples. She could feel a migraine coming. She didn't mind Henry associating with Robin, she still cared for him herself. She had of mental image of Robin showing Henry how to use a bow and arrow, and Roland sitting on her lap as they watched. It was a nice image until her mind betrayed her, and her face turned to Marian's. That image made her shudder.

"He also said that Roland missed playing with me at the park," The boy explained, then took a sip of his soda.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, "Alright, you can go. I don't to hear too much about it. Just what you learned. I don't want to know about him, okay?"

Henry shook his head in agreement, "There's something else."

"What?"

"Robin asked me to tell you something. He said to tell you that he's sorry for everything," Henry watched his mother roll her eyes.

Regina's blood was about to boil. He's sorry? He's so sorry that he never even bothered to talk to her after his precious Marian came back. He's not sorry! Why did she have to miss him so much?

Regina sighed aloud.

"I saw Emma today," Henry informed his mother, who gave him the evil eye.

"Oh?" The queen tried to keep her anger under control.

"Why can't you forgive her? She didn't do it to hurt you!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry! We've been over this! I know that she is your family too, along with the rest of them, and its fine for you keep up the relationship, but I don't want any part of it. I am tired Henry. TIRED!" Regina yelled, but when she saw the look on her son's face, she softened, "You don't need to worry. I am not going down the path I went down before. I will just stay away from them, all of them."

They were silent for along time, and Regina picked at her salad, and Henry finished his burger and fries.

"Do you know what I want, Mom?" Henry asked, and Regina looked his way, "I was planning my 13th birthday party a couple of weeks ago. I wanted my grandparents, including Mr. Gold and Belle, to be there. I wanted baby Neal, my friends at school, Roland, Robin, and Hook to be there. Most of all, I wanted both of my moms to celebrate with me in the same place. I can let of some things go, but I can't let go of you not being there!"

Regina was almost in tears. At least Henry loved her. She opened her arms and brought him into a motherly embrace. She would make his birthday party happen, but still didn't see the possibility of forgiving Emma Swan. Perhaps she could conjure up a forgiving potion.

* * *

Hook and Emma cuddled underneath the covers in Emma's bed.

She rested her head on his bare chest and rested her eyes.

He had an arm around her, and his hook behind his head. He laid there with smirk on his face that showed he was very proud of himself.

"This was quite lovely, wouldn't you say?" Hook asked, just wanting to be told that he was the master of the bedroom.

Emma murmured in agreement against his chest.

"Swan?"

"What?" Emma was getting frustrated because she just wanted to bask in the afterglow and he was interrupting.

"Have you ever been to a place called a movie theater? I am told it's a place of entertainment," He snuggled closer to her.

Emma scoffed and answered, "Yes I have been to the movies many times."

"Would you like to accompany me there, darling? Then have dinner at Granny's afterward? Perhaps next Saturday night," The pirate asked.

Emma sat up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If that is what courting is called in this land, then yes I am," Hook nodded and waited for her reply.

Wow. She thought. Just wow. First he traded his beloved ship for her, and now he asking her out on a real date, "I would love to," she giggled aloud, still in awe that she stole this pirate's heart.

"Good," He smiled, "Now lie back down as you were," He lightly patted his chest with his hook.

She shook her head and complied. Without realizing, she fell asleep, when she awoke, it was already 11pm.

"Oh my god," Emma said when she saw the time, "How could you let me sleep this long?" She was out of bed in the a minute putting her clothes back on.

"Well, you looked so peaceful," he chucked, "What is going on? Do you have to meet another gentlemen caller?"

"No! I was just planning to try to apologize to Regina again. Try to smooth things over." She said as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Well it's late at night now. It's unlikely that the queen will receive you. Can't you wait until morning? I still have the stamina for a few more rounds," He smirked.

"Hook! Come on!" Emma threw his shirt at him, and he sighed and put it in. "Killian, we can come back pick up where we left off. I really need to try to smooth this over with Regina. I still feel that I did the right thing, but I also can't help but feel that I ruined her life," Emma broke up at the end, and Hook was at her side in an instant.

"I will accompany you to Regina's house, my love," he pulled her close, "Darling, Regina has made her own bed too. I warned you of consequences, that we now have to deal with. But, she has done her share of sins, and now one is back to visit her."

"I know," Emma cried into his shoulder, "But everything was moving forward, and I ruined it." Emma didn't feel bad about saving Marian, she didn't. She just wished that she hadn't rocked the boat in Storybrooke. Everything was going so well, and now it wasn't.

"Alright, we are going to go to her home, late at night, to try to smooth it over," Hook shot Emma a true smile.

Emma nodded, and nuzzled his neck.

* * *

Emma glanced at Hook sitting in her yellow Volkswagen. She watched as he winked and her she continued her trek to the front door of the mayor's mansion. She swallowed and knocked on the door. She waited for a good 60 seconds before she knocked on the door again.

To Emma's dismay, there was no answer. She tried to open the door and found it unlocked. She peeked her head in and everything was dark, "Regina?" she called, "Henry?" No answer.

She walked all the way in, and had to feel her way in the dark because no lights were on. She looked around and finally saw one light shinning through the bottom of a door. She went towards it and opened it. It was the door to the basement.

She walked through the door and went down the stairs, "Hello?" she called out. Her eyes widened because Regina's basement looked like a science laboratory from a movie.

"May I help you?" an angry, familiar voice hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Emma looked up and saw an angry Regina with her hands on her hips, giving her the glare of certain death.

"I wanted to talk," Emma said, "Where's Henry?"

"He's asleep!" the mayor snapped, "Where the hell else would he be? Do you think I'd let my 12-year-old son wander the streets in the middle of the night?

"Of course not," Emma answered calmly. This wasn't going to be easy. Regina may not kill her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon either. It was crystal clear that Regina wanted her head on a spike, but wouldn't put it there because of Henry.

"Look, Regina," Emma pleaded, "I'm sorry. Okay?" Emma was very sincere in her apology, and did not expect the woman in front of her to start laughing.

"Your sorry?" Regina asked through her dry laugh, "You really are just like your mother aren't you? Both of you have destroyed my life in one way or another, and I am supposed to forgive you because your sorry. You didn't mean too. You didn't know. This is becoming a farce."

Emma took a long exasperated sigh and watched as Regina turned and went to her potions. Emma stopped for a second and watched Regina as she mixed and poured. The potion in her had was different than usual. Regina's potions were usually a neon purple, this was a neon pink. She didn't know what it was, but she did know that Henry was her apprentice, so it wasn't anything deadly.

"Regina-" Emma breathed, "Can't you think of it from my point of view? This woman was going to be put to death for nothing. What else could I do?"

"You could have left it alone, you arrogant, stupid girl!" She turned to look at Emma straight in the eyes, "Because the truth is, you don't know anything about her. What if she tried to kill Henry to get even with me? What would do then? Say 'oops, sorry, he's only our son.'" Regina mocked and turned her back to Emma.

Emma shook her head. She stepped closer to the scowling queen.

"You know, you are such a child-" Regina shouted and turned.

Emma was standing right behind Regina, without her knowledge. She watched as the mayor jumped in surprise and the pink potion in Regina's hand accidentally spilled all over her. Emma instantly found herself engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke.

She felt dizzy and began coughing, as she closed her eyes tight. Her hands and fingers went numb, as did her legs and feet. Some how she kept her balance.

Emma opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a wide eyed Regina, her mouth agape. She looked so much taller than usual.

"Emma?" Regina said in the form of a question. Was she unsure?

"I'm alright." Emma said and immediately covered her mouth. There was something wrong with her voice. It sounded so small. She looked down and saw that her legs and arms had shrunk. She looked around the room, and everything was bigger. The table was taller, she could barely see the science experiments on top of it. The ceiling was much higher. Had Regina transported them to Wonderland?

Emma looked around some more and spotted a mirror. She ran towards it. When she looked at the looking glass, her mouth dropped, her eyes widened, and she gasped. It wasn't her reflection starring back at her, but the reflection of a 4 -year- old little girl.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I always include pictures to go with my fics.

I just added a link to my profile page if you want to see the pics!


	3. Emma

Chapter 2: Emma

* * *

Emma looked at her reflection in horror! She touched her short legs and short arms. She shot Regina a death glare then returned her gaze to the mirror and touched her short blonde curls, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Emma screamed at Regina, then flinched because she still was not used to the voice of a small child coming out of her mouth.

"I don't know what I did," Regina reluctantly answered. She stepped closer to the child and grimaced.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Little Emma screamed lunged at Regina.

Regina moved out of the way, but that didn't stop Emma from chasing her around the room, trying to kill her. Regina moved behind a desk chair, and with a whirl of her fingers she put the terrible tot inside the chair and bent the arms to secure her.

"Let me go, Regina," Emma demanded. Regina shook her, and Emma struggled to free herself, but it was no use. She was in the body of a 4 year-old. What could she really do if she could free herself? Cute the queen to death?

"Fix this now!" The little girl screamed.

"I can't!" Regina insisted. "I told you already, I don't know what I did. If I try to use magic on you without knowing what happened, I can make it worse." The queen tried to remain calm.

"Fine!" Emma kicked her little legs, "Figure it out and fix me!"

"That's going to take some time."

"WHAT?!" The little one screamed. "It can't take time! I'm a 30 year old woman, not a toddler. I have a job and son, and I can't be four."

"I have to figure out what the potion is. What I mixed now is not same potion that I mixed this morning. The potion I mixed this morning was meant to be a stress remedy. I must have missed an ingredient," Regina stepped towards her table of ingredients, "I will have to go through my ingredients and look up the properties to see what I did, so I can undo it."

Emma shook her head and sighed. She was stuck like this for awhile, "But you will find a way to fix it?"

"Yes."

"This isn't a punishment for messing up your love life?" Emma had to ask that question. She had to make sure that Regina was telling the truth.

"Oh, Miss Swan, please. This was an accident," Regina's sassy voice came out, "I think you know me better than that. If I meant to curse you, I would come up with something far worse than turning you into a child."

She's right Emma thought. Regina would more likely turn her into road kill, than a small child if she had done this on purpose.

"What is with all the noise?" A sleep filled voice asked. Regina and Emma turned to see a half asleep Henry coming down the stairs. He was in his pajamas and had disheveled hair. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother, then looked down to see a little girl.

Regina quickly twinkled her fingers and unrestrained Emma, but Emma didn't move. She was too fixated on her son.

"Who are you?" the preteen asked the little girl.

"It's me, kid," said the child.

Henry gave her a confused look. There was only one person who called him "kid" and that was, "Mom?"

* * *

Hook was waiting impatiently in the car. He tapped his hook against the glove compartment, "Come on, Emma, I want to go home and start round 4," he said to himself.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He rolled his eyes, got out of the car and walked to Regina's front door. As he got closer he could here the sound of Henry's voice.

"What did you do?" Hook overheard Henry yell.

"I don't know," He heard Regina answer.

He paused for a second and waited for Emma's voice, and when he didn't hear it he burst inside the house, followed the light to the basement, went down the stairs, and came front and center between Henry, Regina and... a little girl?

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" The pirate demanded, " and where is Emma?"

Regina looked down, as did Henry.

"Well? Answer me!" said Hook, "Where is she?"

Henry and Regina stayed quiet. Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's me," the little girl with the blonde curls on top of her head hopped out of her chair. She walked up to Hook and took his finger. Her hands were so small now that she could hold his whole hand.

The pirate looked down at the little girl.

"It's me, Killian, it's me, Emma," She looked up at him.

He squinted his eyes and studied the child. The realization hit him when he looked into her soft green eyes. It was Emma.

"What happened?" He eyed Regina, "What did you do to her?"

"It was an accident. I was mixing my potions, she came up behind me and startled me. I didn't spill it on her on purpose," Regina crossed her arms.

"Fine," Hook said with a tight smile, "Undo it."

"She can't," The small voice said. She wrapped her arms around his leg and buried her face into his outer thigh.

Hook imagined that this is how it would feel to have a child. He cupped her head with his hand and soothed her curls. It was a very fatherly embrace. Then he quickly removed his hand because he didn't want to think of Emma as his child.

"What? She can undo it," He told Emma, "You are a powerful sorceress. One of the most powerful we have ever seen. You just beat the Wicked Witch. Surely there is something you can do.

"I can,"Regina breathed deeply, "I can undo any magic. It's going to take time to figure out exactly what I did."

"What about the dark one?" Hook asked, "Surely he-"

Hook stopped mid-sentence when he saw Regina shake her head.

"He would need to know what I did too. This is magic from a potion. That means each element that was done, needs to be undone." The queen explained.

"What about true love's kiss?" Hook smiled and nodded.

"It's not a curse,"She stated, her tone final.

"We tried that already, I kissed her twice before you came in," Henry added.

"So there is nothing that can be done?" Killian Jones had seen many things happen in his life, but never anything like this. He had lost the woman he loved before, to death. This somehow felt harder. He hadn't exactly lost Emma, but he couldn't be in a relationship with her in her current state either.

"Well, you can help me with research. That will help me move faster," The queen sighed, "I think we all just need to go to bed."

"Yes," Hook smiled. They were getting somewhere, "We will start anew tomorrow."

"Wait!" Young Emma called out, "What about me? How am I even going to get home? I need car seat now just to sit in my car. Never mind being able to drive."

"Well," Madam Mayor answered, "I think we are going to have to call your parents."

* * *

"Who's going to take my car back home?" Emma asked her son. Her son who was now older and taller than she was.

"I don't know. Maybe David can come and get the car in the morning," Henry answered. At Regina's request, Henry called Mary Margaret and told her what had happened. He didn't tell her everything because he didn't know how to explain it. He just said there was an accident involving Emma. She and David would wait up for them.

"The car's ready," announced Hook as he ran down the driveway to where Emma and Henry were standing.

They watched as Regina backed out her car. She put the car in park, and got out, "Let's go," she said and opened the door to the back seat.

Emma looked in horror as she saw what Regina had in her back seat, "Where did you get that?" She whined and crossed her arms.

"It was Henry's when he was your...when he was younger," Regina held out her hand and helped Emma get into the back seat of the car. She strapped Emma into one of Henry's old car seats.

"This is so humiliating,"Emma winced as she heard the buckles click.

Regina shut the back door and got into the driver's seat. Henry sat next to her in the front passenger seat. Hook sat next to Emma in the back. Emma wanted to cry, but didn't because she didn't want to sound like a weeping child.

Hook help out his hand and gave her a warm smile. Emma was happy to place her small hand in his.

"We're going to fix this," He whispered.

Emma nodded and she looked out the window and watched the houses go by while Regina drove.

"I will do everything I can to assist the queen. I will search high and low, and I will turn you back into yourself just as soon as I can," Hook assured her, "I promise you."

Emma nodded as a tear escaped her eye.

"I will come to see you everyday, you won't be alone," the pirate vowed, "on my honor, I will."

"Henry will too," a teary eyed Regina cut in. She had been watching them through the rear view mirror.

Henry placed a solid hand on Regina's arm, "I will, I'll stop by everyday, and I will help with research too."

Emma gave him a small smile.

"See, Swan?" Hook grinned, "We'll all fix this."

Emma yawned. All she wanted to do now, was get to her parents house and get some sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I always have pictures that go with my stories so I can better illustrate what I have in mind. Check my profile for the link.

The story is called Through **Her** Eyes. Each chapter will be about a female character, and how she contributes to the larger story. How will Snow respond to little Emma? Will Belle find out about Rumple's Dagger? How will Regina really feel when Robin starts training her son? Will Emma get cured, or will she have to grow up all over again? Keep reading! If you feel so inclined, hit the review button! Thanks! Much Love to you all!

I always respond to my reviews!


	4. Snow

Chapter 3: Snow

* * *

Snow was pacing back and forth. She wasn't quite sure what to think when she got off the phone with her grandson. Henry said that there was an accident involving Emma.

Snow was in a quandary of emotions. What could have happened to Emma? Henry sounded so scared. Did Regina turn her into a toad?

"Mary Margaret?" David said as he came down the stairs from the attic. David had built a nursery for Neal in their attic, and put baby up there. Neal was only a few weeks old, and they usually kept him down stairs in a bassinet so Snow could do 2 am feedings easily. When Henry called saying there was an accident, David felt it was safer to put baby in his room, "Why don't you come and sit down. I am sure everything is okay."

"It's 1 am, David. Why would Henry call at 1 am, and why would Regina drive at 1 am, if everything was okay?" Snow would be devastated if something happened to Emma. She turned around and threw her arms around her husband. She knew David would be devastated too, if something was wrong with Emma.

She melted in her husbands arms and breathed him in. David pulled her closer.

There was a knock at the door and the two looked at it, preparing for the worst, "It's unlocked," Charming called.

Regina came in first followed by Henry and Hook. There was no sign of Emma. Snow began to panic inwardly, "Where's Emma?"

"Something has happened," Snow's stepmother started, "Emma came to see me today while I was mixing potions. Well, to make a long story short, one of my potions spilled on her," Snows shut her eyes and smashed her lips together, she may have to murder her stepmother, "It was a complete accident. She will tell you that herself."

"What happened Regina?" Snow's voice was firm and frightened at the same time, "Is her skin purple? Did you turn her into a dog? A roach? What?" Regina stayed quiet. As did everyone in the room. This made David begin to panic.

"Is she alright?" Charming asked in an alarmed voice, and stepped forward slightly in front of Snow, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here," A little girl stepped out from behind Captain Hook and Henry.

Snow's eyes widened. The child was about 4 or 5 Snow guessed. She had blonde hair and Emma's green eyes. She was dressed like Emma too. She had on a miniature white t-shirt, dark-wash blue jeans and a red leather jacket. Most importantly, she could see herself and David in this little girl. More so than she could in the adult she knew as her daughter. This was her little girl.

Snow looked to Charming. He had the same expression on his face that she imagined she had. One of surprise and a the thought of a second chance as a family. She could raise her little girl.

Snow bent down and held out her arms, "Come here, Emma," She said with a wide smile.

Emma obliged and hugged her. Snow got carried away and lifted Emma up in her arms. David came around and hugged Emma from the back, so they were in a large family embrace.

Snow couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes. Henry spoke of this on the phone like something terrible had happened, but it wasn't terrible. Not to her.

With a giddy giggle, Mary Margaret practically skipped to the couch with Emma and sat her down on her lap, "David, go get Neal from upstairs," She instructed her husband who understood completely and ran up stairs to get their baby. "Regina, my camera is in that drawer!" She squealed and squeezed Emma.

_Emma wanted to scream that she is still an adult, but decided to keep her mouth for the moment. _

David joined them with the baby, and Regina came back with the camera, "Regina," Snow smiled, "Would you mind putting us in something more adorable for the picture?"

Regina waved her hand and they were all dressed beautifully.

_Emma looked down at her pink little girl dress and white tights and wanted to puke. She kept a good face for Snow. She knew that her mother wanted this moment._

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Snow answered and Regina snapped the picture.

They were a beautiful family of four.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the Nolan house was quiet. David put a the twin size bed that Emma slept on when she lived with Snow, up in Neal's room. Emma was fast asleep. Neal stayed downstairs in his bassinet next to his mother and father.

"Charming?" Snow nudged him in his sleep.

"Hmm?" A sleep filled Charming sort of answered.

"Regina said it's going to take her awhile to find a cure for Emma. I think we should fix a corner in Neal's nursery for her. She can share a room with her brother for now." Snow turned over and put her head on Charming's chest, "It will be nice, being together, as family. I finally have my little girl back."

David turned his head lightly pecked Snow's forehead, "How are we going to deal with this?"

"I think Emma is going to need some new clothes-"

"No, I mean, who are we going to tell about this? So far Regina, Henry and Hook know, but what about everyone else?" David wondered aloud, "Emma is the sheriff in this town, but she can't be sheriff anymore."

"She doesn't need to be sheriff anymore," Snow concluded, "She needs to be our little princess."

"Snow, it's not going to be that easy," David warned.

"Charming, I didn't get a chance to be with Emma as a little girl. This is my chance. Okay?" said Snow.

"Okay," David agreed with a shrug.

"I suppose we can tell the truth, if it comes up," Snow told her husband, and gently rubbed small circles into his chest hair.

"It's gonna come up, Snow,"Charming laughed. How could it not?

"Then we'll deal with it as a family," Snow yawned and shut her eyes.

* * *

Hook came by the Nolan residence early the next morning. He would keep his promise to Emma. He hoped Regina would find a cure quickly. He and Emma were just about to start a new relationship, one that he wanted to be a part of. She was the first woman he had felt strong feelings for in awhile. She loved her, and hadn't had a chance to tell her.

"Hook?" David said in surprise when he opened the door.

"I'm here to see Emma," Hook grinned at David.

"Mary Margaret took her shopping for new clothes this morning," David explained and Hook nodded.

That will be interesting, Hook thought to himself, "May I come in and wait?" Hook asked, "I brought her these," He pulled a colorful bouquet of tulips out from behind his back.

David eyed the bouquet warily, but allowed the pirate to enter, "Would you like some coffee?" he offered the one handed man.

"No thanks, mate," Hook said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, "I can join you while you drink yours."

The two men sat at the table quietly. Neither knew what to say to the other. Killian was the first to speak.

"How do you want to handle this with Emma?" He asked. He wanted to help.

David was taken back. Why was this pirate asking him about dealing with Emma? He and Snow just got a chance to be a family with both of their children, and why was this pirate trying to interfere?

"We are going to deal with this as a family," David informed him, trying to make it perfectly clear that he was not wanted.

"I see," Hook nodded and broke eye contact. David may not want him involved, but he would be there for Emma.

"I am the deputy sheriff. I can take over her duties from now on," Charming stated coolly, "I've done it before."

"You mean, you can take over her duties, until she is back to her old self," Hook added in. Hook was beginning to get a clearer picture of what was actually going on here, but he decided it was best to keep quiet for now.

"Yes that's what I meant," The father snapped.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I already promised her that I would come by everyday to see her," The pirate informed him.

"No, seeing her everyday is help enough," David did not like Hook seeing his daughter everyday. Didn't he have anything better to do with his time than visit a little girl?

"Alright," Hook looked down, resisting the urge to punch Prince Charming in the face, "What do you want to tell the town's people?"

"It's none of anyone's concern," Charming was getting ready to punch Hook in the face.

"Really," Hook scoffed, " the sheriff being missing in action is none of the people's concern? I would think that would be something that _everyone _should be concerned with."

"It's up to myself and Snow what to tell people," David hissed.

"Emma doesn't have any say at all?" The pirate chuckled dryly.

"Emma has been through a rough time," Charming stood up, getting very angry, "I am her father, and I know what's best for her. I would appreciate it if you stayed out of this!

"Calm down, mate. I don't want to cause a problem with you. I know this is a big change for everyone. I just want to keep my promise to Emma," Hook said, and thought to himself him,_ there is no way you can keep me way._

"And what promise is that?" David couldn't wait to hear this one.

"That I would make it a point to see her everyday." Hook decided to keep the finding a cure part to himself.

"Fine. You can sit here and wait, but if you will excuse me, I have some stuff to finish in the nursery," Charming huffed. He got up and went upstairs.

"Thank you,"Hook rolled his eyes, but was content to wait.

* * *

Snow and her two children were at Jack and Jill's children's boutique. It carried the finest children's clothing in Storybrooke.

Emma cringed at the sight of the cutesy pink dresses that Snow so desperately wanted to buy for her. Emma slipped away and went to go look at the designer jeans section. Who knew designers made such amazing jeans for children? Emma smiled wide as she looked through the collection.

Snow didn't notice that Emma was gone for several minutes. When she finally did notice, she was instantly worried. What if she was kidnapped?"Emma? EMMA!" Snow called, she pushed her stroller, with Neal inside, in and out of the aisles, "Thank goodness, Emma, there you are," Snow was very relieved when she spotted her daughter, "Don't you ever sneak away from me again," Snow snapped, her heart rate was through the roof.

Emma gaped at Snow in confusion. Since when did she need to ask permission to do anything? "I wanted to try on some jeans." Emma informed Snow blankly. Emma was very displeased when she saw the disappointed look on her mother's face.

"Look what I picked out for you,"The mother held up two frilly dresses, and Emma almost lost her lunch. She wasn't about to wear little girl dresses. She was a grown woman, "Please Emma, For me..." Snow insisted, as if she could read Emma's thoughts.

Emma shrugged, "Fine. I will try them on, but I am not making any promises," Emma took the dresses and marched to the dressing room, trying not to shudder as she walked.

In the mean time, while Emma was changing, Snow began packing the shopping basket part of her stroller with a number a cute little boy outfits for Neal, "You are going to be the most handsome baby in Storybrooke," Snow cooed, "Yes you are."

Emma came out in the first dress with a disgusted look on her face. There was no way in hell she would allow Snow to buy this dress.

"You are too cute for words!" Snow smiled in pure delight.

"I think I'd rather have the jeans," Emma grunted.

"Please Emma," Snow insisted, "Can we please get this too? I will get as many pairs of jeans as you want, as long as we can get this too." Snow was practically jumping up and down. Her daughter was so cute, she must buy the dress for her.

Emma made a face. With more pleading from her mother, she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Charming!" Snow practically cheered when she walked through the door, Neal in the stoller and Emma following behind, "Look what we got!" She stopped the stroller, and picked Neal up.

David ran down the stairs. He greeted Snow with a kiss and bent to give the baby a light peck too, "Well I just finished Emma's corner of the nursery and you are going to love it."

"Wonderful!"Mary Margaret cheered, "look at all this," she smiled.

David bent down and removed the shopping bags from the bottom of the stroller. He oohed and aahed over everything his wife brought.

Emma took the opportunity to slip away. She walked into the living room and her face lit up, "Killian," She whispered.

"Swan," he shot her a smile. In David's absence, Hook moved to the sofa and starting watching this magical glowing box called television."For you," he said as he handed Emma the flowers.

Emma took them and inhaled their scent. This was the happiest she had been since she had been turned into a child, "Thank you." she smiled, "not just for the flowers, but for keeping your word."

"Did you doubt me?" He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you want to see me like this?" Emma inquired. There was no way he could be attracted to her in this form.

"Because, I know you will be back to your old self soon, and I don't want to miss that," Hook said, "I will stand by you for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse-"

"We aren't married, Captain," Emma shook her head. She was glad he was here. She actually felt like an adult.

"Hook?" Snow said, walking into the living room, slightly alarmed, "I didn't realize you were here."

"He promised our daughter that he would come to see her everyday. Isn't that just delightful?" David said sarcastically, and Hook rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to come upstairs and see what my charming husband," Snow gave David the evil eye, "did with Emma's part of the room?.

"I'd be honored," The pirate stated and bowed his head.

They all went upstairs.

"Oh, Charming! It's perfect." stated the happy mother, as she looked over her husband's work. It was beautiful.

"For a little girl," Emma said under her breath.

Emma's gushing parents didn't hear what she said, but Hook heard her loud and clear. He must find the cure.

* * *

Author's Note:

Poor Charmings! Their whole family has been rocked and they don't know what to do! Do you think they will figure it out? It's the Charmings! They have to right?

Don't forget! If you would like to see the pics for this fic! Please visit my Profile for the link.

Next up: Belle!


	5. Belle

Chapter 4: Belle

* * *

Belle sat in the Storybrooke library reading her book. It was a slow morning, nobody was checking out books. She had been reading up on pregnancy, fertility and first-time motherhood since she and her new husband returned from their honeymoon. She wasn't pregnant yet, she didn't think, but it was only a matter of time.

Her solitude was interrupted by, "Hook?" Her eyebrow raised as she watched him enter.

"Don't mind me, just doing some research," He informed her as he walked straight to the section in the library that involved magical properties and potions.

Belle decided it was best to ignore him and go on with her reading. She had learned that eating lean meats was a great way to boost fertility, and that she liked the names Isaac, Adam, and Thomas for a boy, and Lily, Gwendolyn, and Audrey for a girl. Under no circumstances would a child of hers ever be named Gaston or Zelena.

Belle was snapped out of her reading trance at the sound of the library doors being slammed open. A woman, she had never seen before, rushed to her at the circulation desk.

"What land is this?" The woman panted. She wore a long blue ball gown and had a long blonde French braid in her hair.

"St-Storbrooke," A slightly anxious Belle stuttered. This woman came out of nowhere to her desk so suddenly, that she was at a loss of what to do and what to think.

"Tell no one that we've spoken," The woman told Belle.

"What?" was all Belle had to stay.

The mystery woman took off running when she saw Hook come from around the corner.

"Who the hell was that?" The pirate inquired, about to draw his sword.

"I have no idea," Belle answered. It was very strange.

* * *

Belle went about her day as if she would any other day. By the time the library closed, she had forgotten about the morning. She locked the doors, and walked down to her husband's shop.

"Good afternoon, my love," Rumple said when Belle walked through the door. He gave her a long welcoming kiss, "This day has been taking forever. I hate being away from you all day."

"I hate it too," She pecked his lips a few more times before asking him about his day.

Despite being together for years, they still behaved like typical newlyweds. They kissed all the time. They left each other love notes, they cuddled at the shop between customers, and of course made love every night.

They stood in each others arms behind the glass counter at their shop. Belle had her arms around his neck, and he had his arms around her waist. There faces were mere inches apart, when Rumple smiled warmly and asked, " What were you doing today when you were away from me for so long?" He kissed her lips again before listening to her response.

"Well, I starting picking out names," Belle gushed and giggled.

"Have you now?" his eyes widened and he chucked, "I believe it's a custom in Storybrooke for the father of the child to have a say too." he teased.

"You can. You can help me decide between Adam, Thomas, and Isaac," Belled teased back and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"What if it's a girl?" He kissed her cheek and his lips traveled down to her collar bone, "Hmm?"

"Then..." She started to say as she bent her neck slightly to give her husband better access, "You may decide between Gwendolyn, Lily and Audrey."

"How about Pat?" He suggested into her hair. His lips had made their way to her earlobe.

"Pat?" Belle asked in disgust.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin tried to contain his laughter, "It works for a boy or a girl. Pat, it's universal." He couldn't contain his laughter when he saw the look of horror on her face.

"Please tell me you're joking," She gave have him one chance to answer correctly. This could result in their first fight as husband and wife.

"Yes, darling, that was a quip," Her face was truly amusing and lovable. He was about to kiss her again when he heard the sound the shop door opening. The couple reluctantly broke apart.

Gold faced the customers at the counter and Belle got to work dusting items in the shop.

The customers were none other than Jefferson and his daughter, Grace.

"Good day, Hatter, what can I do for you today?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Good day, Gold, you know my daughter, Grace," Jefferson gestured to his little girl. Rumpelstiltskin nodded at the child, "She was given this doll as a birthday gift last year. It is very nice doll, but she has outgrown toys. Since we do not know where the doll came from, we've come to see how much you can offer for it."

Gold handled the doll carefully. It was a porcelain baby doll with a blue dress and blonde hair. It in the back was a wind-up key that played music, "Thank heaven for little girls," Rumple said when he recognized the melody, "I can offer $30 for it."

Jefferson looked at Grace, and who nodded at the price, "We accept." Jefferson said.

Rumpelstiltskin motioned for Belle to take the merchandise and write a receipt. He opened his cash register and pulled out the appropriate bills, "Here you are, deary," he said as he handed Grace the money. The girl smiled when she accepted it. The father and daughter exited the shop.

Rumple turned to Belle wanting to pick up where they had left off, but she looked lost in thought, "What is it?"

"Something strange did happen at the library today," He told her husband, "A woman came in, who looked a lot like this doll," Belle placed the doll on a stand to began to arrange it for sale, "She asked me where she was, and told me not to tell anyone that we had spoken."

"Odd," Rumpelstiltskin waved a hand over the doll to make sure there was no enchantment. It was just a plain doll that played music, no magical properties, "Was their anything distinguishing about her? Did you get her name?"

"She didn't look like someone from our land, and she definitely was not from Storybrooke. She wore a long, blue dress with blue gloves. She had a long, blonde braid. She was only in the library for a moment. If that little girl didn't come in here to sell this, I would have forgotten completely." Belle finished arranging the doll and placed it on a shelf to be sold.

Rumple's eyes bulged. He knew exactly who had come into the library. It was someone he had a difficult history with and didn't want anywhere near his wife. He would place an enchantment on the library to keep the woman out. That's what he'd do. Thank goodness he had his dagger safely hidden, because goodness only knows what would happen if that woman got her hands on it.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was down in his basement spinning. He was trying to think of a way to vanquish the demon he just learned had come to town.

He and Belle had eaten dinner and gone to bed already. He couldn't sleep, so he tucked her in and began to spin.

"Rumple?" Belle said, still half asleep, "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said hesitantly, "I didn't want to wake you." He got up from the wheel and started to lead Belle out of the basement, but she stopped him.

"The empty bed woke me," She put grasped both sides of his open robe, "why are you down here? You only ever spin anymore if you are worried about something."

He tried to laugh it off, "I am only worried about my new wife catching a cold," He took off his robe and put it over her shoulders. He was still wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She had just slipped on his discarded dress shirt that he wore to work that day.

Belle crossed her arms in front of her, "Why are you down here in the middle of the night, Rumpelstiltskin?"

He sighed aloud.

"Just tell me," she pleaded. She didn't understand the secrecy. They had been through so much together. She was in possession of his dagger, so she knew he trusted her with his life.

He gently placed an arm around her shoulders, and walked tried to walk them both up the stairs. She allowed him to do it this time.

Once they were back in their bedroom, Belle faced him, waiting for his answer.

"I am just worried about becoming a father again. I lost Bae in so many times, and now it's permanent,"He explained. It wasn't exactly a lie. He did worry about becoming a father again and didn't want his relationship with any children he had with Belle to be as complicated as the relationship he had with Baelfire. He couldn't tell Belle of the demon that he knew was in town, if he did that then she would try to help him, and he had to protect her.

"Things won't be the same. I'm not Milah, I love you and I love our life. I knew that you would be nervous, but I also know that when we have children, you will be the happiest and most devoted father in all the lands," Belle said with all of her heart.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "After everything that has happened, how did I get you?" He placed his hands on her upper arms, "Why are you still here with me?"

"I love you," She answered, and he pulled her in to a kiss.

"And I love you. No matter what happens, always remember that I love you, and I will protect you and who ever else comes along," He vowed and pulled Belle into a tight embrace.

"I know you will,"She yawned and her husband knew it was time to go back to bed. He decided it would be best to lie down with her. He would have to work on his demon problem later.

* * *

"Regina!" Mr. Gold said with great urgency as he burst into her office. He knew he was going to need help vanquishing the demon so he went to the only person who he knew who could help him, "REGINA!" She wasn't in her office.

"She's not here," Henry came rushed into the office when he heard the sound of his mom's name.

"Where is she?" Rumpelstiltskin huffed at the boy.

"She's out," Henry answered knowing exactly where his mother was and that she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Out where? Don't mess with me boy, You may be my grandson, but that won't stop me from swatting your ass with my cane!" The grandfather held his cane up.

"Alright fine, she's in her vault," Henry gave in, not wanting to be caned, "she doesn't want to be disturbed right now, she is working on a project. I would be helping, but she said I have to take Sam to vet to get him fixed.

Rumple rolled his eyes at the feline, he hated pets as much as Regina, "Thank you, my boy." His voice softened, "Come by and see me some time," he said as left Regina's office.

Henry grunted and shook his head.

As Gold was out in the street he knew it would take him too long to limp all the way to Regina's vault. Instead he used magic and popped into her vault unexpectedly and found himself inadvertently sitting on Regina's lap.

"What the hell?" Regina yelled when Rumpelstiltskin magically popped in on her lap while she was working. She pushed him off immediately, completely disgusted.

"Forgive me, deary,"Gold said as he brushed himself off, "I need your help."

Regina scoffed loudly, "Well it's going to have to wait," she sassed and continued to look at one of Cora's spell books that she had been studying.

Rumpelstiltskin snatched the book out he hands, "It can't wait!" he insisted.

Regina got up form her chair, yanked the book back, and set it down on her desk, "What, GOLD?" She demanded, in no humor for Rumple today.

"We have a problem," Gold said seriously, "It appears that Miss Swan and the pirate brought something else back from the past with them. Something other than your boyfriend's wife."

Regina growled, but gestured to him to continue.

"Have you ever heard of Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Rumple questioned.

"No," Madame Major answered.

"Like most people, she and I have a difficult and complicated history," he explained, "The Ice Demon approached Belle yesterday. Belle doesn't know anything about her."

"Why do you need me?" Regina inquired, still not in the mood to deal with his problems.

"Elsa is very powerful. She can manipulate ice and snow, and use them as powerful weapons. She also has to the power to freeze one's heart or brain." Rumple throw his head back and let out a huge breath.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question. If she can manipulate ice, then use a fireball to melt it. I don't understand why you would need me for that," The queen shrugged.

"It's not that easy, Regina," Rumpelstiltskin insisted, enraged that he should even have to explain the potential danger to her.

Regina rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed right now, "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me, if I need it. If she tries something, I may not be powerful enough to stop her. I may need your power too," said a worried Mr. Gold.

"Okay," an annoyed Regina agreed, "You are going to have to do your own research though, I have a spell to break." Regina said, and then explained what happened to Emma.

"That is priceless," Gold laughed when he heard that Emma was now four-years-old

"Just let me get back to work," Regina said.

She was clearly in no mood to see the humor in the situation, so Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and popped himself home.

* * *

At home, Rumple was surprised to see that Belle's jacket and purse were there. She was usually at the library at this time.

"Belle?" He called.

He walked directly to their bedroom. He could see a light shinning under their bathroom door.

"Darling? Are you alright in there?" He asked.

"Just a minute Rumple," She said through the door.

She sounded fine, so he sat and waited. Suddenly she burst out of the bathroom screaming in delight. She rushed to bed and threw her arms around him.

He laughed at her suddenness and accepted the hug, with pleasure. She took his hand, and pulled him up, and straight into the bathroom.

"Look!"She squealed.

What Rumpelstiltskin saw made his heart melt. It was a home pregnancy test that read positive.

* * *

Author's Note:

Uh Oh! Elsa's in town! Why does Rumpelstiltskin keep referring to her as an Ice Demon? What happened between them? Will he be able to stop her with Regina's help? Will Belle ever find out about the dagger?

Congratulations Belle, you're going to be a mommy!

If you want to see pics! Visit my profile! I have my personal picks for who I would like to see cast as Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff on Once Upon a Time.

Next up: Regina!


	6. Regina

Chapter 5: Regina

* * *

Stupid Gold and his stupid ice demon problems. Regina thought as she was mixing elements in her vault. How was she supposed to help him handle that when she still had her Emma problem she was dealing with?

Just as Regina was about the pour in a new element, hopefully leading to an antidote to her potion, her cell phone rang. She looked over at her phone and saw it was Henry. She stopped her work immediately to answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"_I dropped Sam off. Did Mr. Gold come to see you?" _

"Yes," Regina said in a low growl.

"_What did he want?" _

"Nothing important," Regina told Henry, not wanting him to worry.

"_I am off to meet, um... for my archery lesson. When I'm done, will you still be in your vault, or will you be at home?" _

"I'll be here," Regina told her son. She would be their for awhile, she thought.

"_I love you. Bye,"_

"I love you, too," Regina said then ended the call with Henry. That 'I love you' was the very thing she needed to keep her going. It was an instant stress reliever in her suddenly extra stressful life. It even stopped her heart from starting to ache because she knew here son was off to see_ him. _

Regina was about to get back to work, when she heard an alarm go off her in vault. An intruder was near her father's coffin. She looked at her security camera and saw none other than Tinkerbell poking around up there.

"I suppose she is here to give me a pep talk," Regina said aloud. The sooner she let the moth in, the sooner she could be rid of her. Regina unlocked her vault so Tinkerbell could find her way in.

"Regina," Tink greeted with a half smile.

"Tinkerbell," Regina returned with a similar attitude.

"I've come to see that you aren't wasting away, intentionally making yourself miserable," The brazen fairy dared to say.

"And how would you feel if you were in my position?" The queen questioned, "I thought he was my soul mate, it turns out I was wrong," She let out a dry laugh, "or should I say, you were wrong."

"I was not wrong, and neither were you, give him a chance,"The fairy held her ground. Hoping to give Regina the strength to not give up on Robin Hood.

"The fact that he is with his wife, the love of his life, and not me, tells me we were wrong," Regina held her ground too. She refused to buy into Tinkerbell's nonsense.

Tinkerbell tried her best to hold down feelings of wanting to ring the queen's neck, "You are the love of his life, Regina."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing? Had Tinkerbell lost her mind? Maybe she inhaled too much pixie dust.

"We were at Granny's. The minute he saw her, he threw his arms around her and forgot I was there," Regina said through gritted teeth.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, "So?"

"Funny, I thought was that was a pretty key point," Regina mocked.

"People don't come back from the dead very often, your majesty. Maybe he was, I don't know, shocked?" Tinkerbell jeered. She was as irritated with the queen, as much as the queen was irritated with her.

Regina sat in her chair, hoping this conversation with this clearly delusional fairy, didn't give her a migraine, "She is his wife, and the mother of his child, I don't see how I can compete. He told me himself that at one time he would have 'walked through hell' to be with Marian again."

"I am sure he loved her, when they were married-"

"Loves her, not loved," Regina interrupted.

"Just as you loved your fiance," Tinkerbell continued, "There is one crucial difference between then and now. Now he has met you. Believe me, Regina, pixie dust doesn't lie!"

Regina felt like banging her head against her desk. What didn't this moth understand? Robin has his wife back. He is getting his second chance with his family. Why would he want her?

"Why haven't you killed Emma yet?" Tinkerbell asked?

"What?" Regina asked through squinted eyes? That was the last question she expected to be asked.

"Why haven't you... killed. Emma. yeeettttt?" The fairy asked again, very slowly to drive the point home.

"How can I kill her?" The queen raised her voice, "My son loves her!"

"What about Marian? She's in your way, why don't you just kill her?" Tinkerbell asked.

Very indignant, Regina thought her herself.

"I can't do that, as appealing as it may be," She explained to the fairy, "I can't do that to Robin or Roland." She almost crumbled at hearing the sound of her own voice saying his name.

"So you won't kill Emma because of Henry, and you won't kill Marian because of Robin and Roland. Do I have that right?" Tinkerbell was being intentionally annoying at this point.

"Yes, you indignant waif!" Regina could feel a fireball forming in her hand.

"So you put the happiness of Henry, Robin and Roland above your own," The fairly concluded, "Congratulations, your majesty, it looks as though your have finally learned to love."

Regina gave Tinkerbell a dirty look. One that said she had her fill of nonsense for the day.

"What?" Tinkerbell gave her the same look.

"I have always known how to love," The queen said very clearly, silently talking herself out of ripping the moth's heart out and crushing it.

"But you weren't living it. Before you loved Daniel and then Henry, but you lived your life in anger. Now you are putting your loved ones ahead of your anger! It's a step forward, Regina," Tinkerbell smiled, as though she discovered a cure for cancer.

"I do have my son back," Regina conceded, "I miss Robin, terribly."

"He misses you, too. He will stay with his wife because it's his wife. But it will eat away at him inside until he can't stand it another minute," Tinkerbell took Regina's hand in hers, "Trust me when I say this. His heart belongs to you. Give him a chance to recover from this. The poor man is very conflicted."

"How do you know all this?" Regina asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I know how love works. Fairies have a sense about these things," Tinkerbell nodded.

Regina nodded silently.

* * *

Henry angled his arrow, he pulled back the bow string and let the arrow fly. The arrow missed the target and nearly hit Little John.

"Apologies, John," Robin said for his pupil, and then turned towards him, "Henry," he said as he guided the boys hands, "you must hold the bow this way," Robin's tone of voice was fatherly with Henry. He pulled out an arrow and helped Henry place it on the string correctly. Then he helped him aim it, "Get the feel of this, son. Do you feel how holding the bow this way, is different from what you were doing before?"

Henry nodded.

After Robin saw that Henry was holding the bow correctly and had the arrow aimed right, he let go and told Henry to do the same.

"Awesome!" was all Henry could say when he hit the bullseye.

Robin smiled at the boy and nodded. "Very good," he said and patted Henry's back, "Try again."

Henry picked up a new arrow and kept practicing.

"Papa! I want Henry to come play wif me," Roland said as he ran and jumped into this father's arms.

"He still needs to practice, then he will play with you," The father promised. He swung his little boy in the air then brought him down and playfully kissed him until he giggled.

Robin was giving Henry the archery lesson in the park by the woods where he and his men lived. Regina had a playground built especially for Henry during the first curse. Back then, no one was living in the woods behind it.

It was a nice open area for Robin to teach Henry, and for Henry and Roland to play afterward.

The lesson was done and it was now playtime. Henry climbed up the slide backwards and Roland tried to follow, but kept sliding down. At times Henry would push Roland on a swing, and other times, the boys would play tag and Roland would chase Henry, trying to catch watched the boys play with a small smile on this lips. Roland was truly happy because he had another child to play with. Robin's heart began to ache the more he watched the scene.

After the second curse was broken, he had come to this park with Regina. Even though Zelena was still a threat, they had a nice "family" dinner at Granny's to celebrate everyone, especially Henry, getting their memories back. Afterward, Regina suggested they bring the boys here. The two of them sat together at a near by picnic table and watched. She sat at the end of the bench with her ankles neatly crossed in front of her and rested her elbow on the table and her opposite hand on his knee. He sat on the bench like a horse. He pulled her between his legs, put is arms around her waist and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. He breathed her in and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"You should put your boy into school," a voice said that brought Robin out of his daydream, "I don't believe we've met, Jefferson Hatter," Jefferson said and extended his hand.

Robin took it, "Robin of Locksley," he introduced himself.

"Hey, Grace!" Henry shouted when he saw his friend coming, "Hey, Roland," Henry got down on one knee so he could be at Roland's level, "Can Grace play with us too?"

Roland smiled and nodded his head. The three children went to play together.

"That's my daughter," Jefferson pointed to the girl who was now playing with Henry and his son.

"That's my son," Robin pointed to Roland.

"Do you know Regina well?" Jefferson asked, not knowing the situation between Robin and Regina.

"Why do you ask?" The archer inquired.

"Because that's her son. Or is it Emma that you know well?" the hatter asked.

"It's Regina that I know. You could say that we have gotten to know each other fairly well during this passed year. In the Enchanted Forest and here," Robin explained.

"Regina is quite a woman," Jefferson chucked and shook his head, "There was a time when I knew her well. She can be difficult." Jefferson refrained from discussing Wonderland and the times he had seen Regina before that.

"She is quite a woman indeed," Robin agreed, but didn't mention her difficult side, although he knew that side of her all too well, especially in the Enchanted Forest.

"HENRY!" Grace screamed.

Robin looked up to see Henry on the ground in the fetal position holding his arm. The two men got up from where they were sitting and ran to the fallen child.

"What happened?" Robin asked, he could see that Henry's arm was broken.

"He fall down, papa!" Roland exclaimed.

"We were playing on the monkey bars and he slipped," Grace said with tears in her eyes over her fallen friend.

"His shoes are untied," Jefferson pointed out and watched as Grace went to tie them.

* * *

Henry woke up in a hospital bed. His fall must have knocked him out. He looked down to see a blue cast on his arm. It had two signatures. One said, 'Get well soon, Love Grace', and the other said, 'Roland' with a backwards R and D.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?!" he heard Regina say. As if this week couldn't get any worse for Regina, this had to happen too.

"Henry!" Regina said when she walked into his room, "Henry are you alright?" He rubbed his cheek softly with her hand.

"I'm fine," Henry whispered.

"Good," Regina sighed in relief and kissed his forward, "Now I can ground you for week! Haven't I told you a million times not to walk on those monkey bars? They are meant for you swing from with your hands, not to walk on with your feet. You could've broken your neck!"

"Sorry," Henry whispered.

Regina kissed his cheek over and over again. When she got the call from Dr. Whale, the only words she processed were Henry, hurt, and hospital. She was angry, yes, but also glad he was okay.

"Regina," Dr. Whale popped his head in and gave her a prescription for pain medication for the next few days. He also wrote down his instructions for dealing with the cast. When Dr. Whale left, Regina turned to her son.

"I am going to have your prescription filled. When I get back, I will see if I can get you discharged. You lie here and think about your actions!" Regina huffed. She did kiss him once more before she left his bedside and went down the hall to wait for his prescription.

* * *

Regina had been waiting for half an hour. You would think for the mayor of Storybrooke, they would move faster, but alas, she had to wait.

"Regina," Robin greeted, and sat down next to her.

"Robin," She said and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry about your boy. The children were playing nicely, It happened very quickly," Robin explained, a little embarrassed.

"It's not your fault. He knows better than to walk on the monkey bars. I could easily use magic to heal his arm, but I am going to make him wear the cast. He could have broken his neck. That I cannot fix," Regina said. She felt comforted and awkward talking to Robin about this. In one sense, she was comforted because this was the man she wanted to share these kinds of burdens with. On the side, this was the first time they had seen each other since his wife returned from the dead.

"That is a very good way to teach the boy that there are consequences for his actions," Robin nodded. He also hated using magic for anything, and felt Regina relied on it too much. Some things still needed to done naturally.

"Is Roland okay?" The mayor asked.

"Yes," the archer answered. He had sent Roland home with Little John. Then he carried Henry to the hospital with Jefferson and Grace following behind.

"Jefferson told me what happened. He told me what you did. Thank you for that," Regina said with all of her heart, and was rather confused when she saw a smirk appear on his face, "What's so funny?"

"You said, 'Thank you.' I don't hear that from you very often," Robin laughed at the appalled look on her face.

"Well this time you actually deserve my gratitude," She crossed her arms and huffed.

"You mean I didn't deserve it when I saved you from those flying monkeys? How about when I saved you from losing your arm to the booby trapped door at the dark one's castle?" He raised an eye brow at her.

"No! In those instances, you were lucky," Regina sassed, too stubborn to even think of giving him gratitude.

"Oh, is that so?" He smirked at her, which seemed to do the desired trick of pissing her off further. He loved when she got feisty with him. He didn't like it when she got mean, but feisty he adored. He often teased her just see her sassy side. It was rather sexy, he thought.

After watching her stew for a minute, he did what came naturally. He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. He guided her face in his direction and he leaned into kiss her. His lips were mere millimeters away when Regina asked, "How's Marian? Are you getting her settled?"

Reality washed over Robin immediately at her words, "I'm glad Henry's okay," was the last thing he said, and he got up an left.

Regina shook her head. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted it so much. She wouldn't do it if he was still committed to another woman, no way.

* * *

Author's Note:

Damn it, Regina! Why couldn't you just let the man kiss you?

Don't forget if you want to see pics for the story, go to my profile for the link. Tell me how you feel about my story and hit the review button! Much love to you all!

Next up: Emma!


	7. Emma's Family

Chapter 6: Emma's Family

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Emma was still a little girl. Regina has made some progress with the antidote to the potion, but still did not have it completed.

"How do you know if the antidote is working?" Emma asked. She was visiting Regina's house. Emma, Regina and Henry were in her basement while Regina mixed. Emma sat on a stool, and Regina and Henry stood next to the table that held her magical chemistry set.

"This is the potion," Regina used an eye dropper to extract some of the left over potion from the flask that held it. She swift squeezed a small drop of the potion into a petri dish, "You see how it's an opaque, pink, glowing liquid? If the antidote works, it should turn clear and colorless like pure water." Regina explained.

Henry and Emma watched her as used a new eyedropper and extracted the antidote she had been working on. Regina carefully squeezed a drop onto the pink liquid. The liquid lost it's glow and turned into a translucent pink.

"This means, that I have been successful and undoing some of the properties, but not all," Henry and Emma nodded and Regina explained.

Regina moved to look at her spell books again. She needed to figure out which properties she was missing.

Emma took the time to scoot over to Henry. She placed her small hand on his cast, "How's your arm?"

"It's fine. The cast is a little annoying, but it will be off in a few weeks," Henry explained as Emma ran her hand over the cast.

"Can't Regina fix you?" Emma asked. It hurt her heart to see Henry's arm wrapped in that cast.

"No I cannot!" Regina snapped, "He will wear that cast until his arm heals. Hopefully he will remember that he could have broken his neck!"

Emma sighed. She knew Regina was right, but didn't want to see Henry's arm in the cast. She supposed that Regina didn't want to see it either, but was more focused on the lesson she was trying to teach. It would kill both of them, if something worse had happened to Henry.

"It's nearly noon," Regina looked up at the clock, "Snow will be here to get you soon."

Emma nodded and hopped off her stool. She went to give Henry a hug, he had to bend down so she could hug him. Henry bending down to hug her was something that would have made her wince in the beginning, now she was used to it, and accepted it.

She was pleased that Regina was getting closer to finding an antidote, because she did so want to be herself again. She missed her life as an adult, and mom, and missed her job as sheriff.

* * *

Snow showed up at 12 pm sharp to pick up Emma. Neal had a Doctor's appointment earlier and Emma asked if she could drop her at Regina's during the appointment and Snow agreed. She knew that Emma missed Henry.

Emma was now her in room looking at the pretty dresses her mother had picked out for her. As much as she hated being transformed into a kid again, Emma was starting to take advantage of it. She always wanted pretty dresses when she was a kid, and wanted to be treated as a princess. She didn't get that.

In the foster system, she got hand-me-downs and Salvation Army finds. It didn't matter what the clothes liked like, she wore what ever fit and what ever was warm. One year, during "coats for kids" season, Emma dug through a pile of winter coats that was donated to her orphanage. She found the ugliest, brown and orange one that was 2 sizes too big, and picked it to be her coat, because it was the warmest coat she could find. She 13 at the time. This was the age that most young girls became interested in fashion, at the least it was for the girls she went to school with, she was too poor for that.

Emma blinked away the memory, and focused on how much Snow loved her. She looked at her room and her clothes and loved how beautiful everything was, and it was all for her. She wondered what her life would have been had seen grown up in the enchanted forest, and guessed she was getting a taste of that now.

"Emma?" Snow interrupted her thoughts, "I have something to ask you." Snow sat on the bed and put her hands in her lap.

Emma followed and sat down.

"You have a birthday coming up, I was wondering if I could through you a party?" Snow asked, hoping that Emma would say yes.

"What kind of birthday party?" Emma asked, very intrigued. No one had ever thrown a birthday party for her before.

"I was thinking it could be princess party. Listen," Snow smiled and nodded, "We would all dress up, in our ball gowns that we wore in the enchanted forest. I am sure Regina could help us with that. You would get a very special dress, and cake." Snow studied her daughter's face to see if she liked the idea.

"Who would we invite?" Emma questioned, still unsure if she wanted a party.

"Our friends and family, of course. Henry, Regina, Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, Ruby, Aurora, Philip... Hook?" The mother went on, "I think it would be fun if we had this get together, dressed up and just enjoyed each others company." Snow was very earnest. She felt with all of her heart that they would have a great time all together, just having fun.

"I like that," Emma nodded. She did like it a lot. She had never had a party, a special dress and cake, just for her. At the orphanage, she got a sticker and a cupcake on her birthday. If she was placed in a foster home, which was rare and usually temporary, her birthday wasn't even acknowledged. She loved that she was being treated so special.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Neal were all at the dinner table. Neal was in his bassinet, sleeping, but he was still near. The four had a nice family dinner. Mary Margaret even baked a cake for dessert.

Their dinner consisted of roasted chicken, steamed broccoli, mashed potatoes, a green salad, and cheesy bread.

"You sure went all out," Emma said as she reached for a knife to cut herself a piece of chicken. It was almost a Thanksgiving feast on the table.

"Let me help you with that," David said as he took the knife from Emma's hand. He cut off a chicken leg, then proceeded to take the chicken off the bone and cut it into small pieces on Emma's plate. He continued the gesture by serving her a little bit of everything, and even took the liberty of pouring her a glass of milk to drink.

It was a very sweet gesture Emma thought, but still wasn't used to gestures like that. He was treating her special, was what she concluded. Special. Just like the pretty dresses that were growing on her, and the party. Her parents really did love her. _This is what it's like to have parents who love you_, Emma thought to herself.

"What did you do today, Charming?" Snow asked, eating her dinner. She was always so interested in her husband.

"Mmm, Paperwork mostly. Nothing much. How was your day?" He asked, then put a loving hand on her shoulder, before he went back to eating.

"Neal's check-up was perfect. He's a healthy, happy baby!" Snow giggled and looked to the bassinet where her baby boy slept, "Emma and I starting planning her birthday party!" Snow went into details about her plans for the party. Even talked about a three tiered birthday cake.

Emma watched in awe of her parents. She was right, smack dab, in the middle of her very own nuclear family. This was what she dreamed of having as a child. It was what every kid she knew in the system wanted. She couldn't believe it was happening to her. She watched as her parents laughed, ate, enjoyed each others company, as they gushed over their children. They gushed over the plans for birthday.

As Emma watched, her mind went on overload. It was like she was getting closure from the loneliness she felt as a child, It was all too much to take in at once. She got up from the table, abruptly, and ran upstairs. She got into bed and through the covers over herself. She just had to leave the room so she could breathe.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow was two seconds behind her.

"Nothing," Emma whimpered into her pillow.

"Are you sick? Was the chicken bad?" Snow looked at Emma tentatively and decided to sit on the foot of her bed, the mother laid a hand on her daughter's blanket covered leg.

"Everything is perfect," Emma dried her tears and sat up.

Snow opened her arms, and Emma gladly accepted her mother's embrace. She held on to Snow for a long time.

"Is everything okay up there?" The mother and daughter heard David yell.

"Yes, Charming, we'll be down in a minute," The wife said to her husband, and then looked back to her daughter, "Let's go down stairs, finish dinner, but we're going to talk about this later," the mother said.

Snow got up from the bed with Emma in her arms are carried her down the stairs with her.

"Everything's fine," Snow said as she put Emma in her chair, then turned to quickly peck her husband on the lips.

_They would discuss it later_, Snow though, _Emma needed her time the adjust._

* * *

Emma felt better the rest of the night. She really needed that hug from Snow.

After dinner, Snow and Charming cleared the table and did the dishes like they did every night. Emma, held Neal on the sofa, now that he was awake.

He would be a month old in few days, he still didn't do much. Emma just held him on her lap and talked to him. She found that holding Neal was very soothing to her soul.

"You're name is Neal, that is name of one of the bravest men I know, "Emma told her brother. She caressed his soft cheek with her finger, "The man you were named after is one of the most important people that I have ever had in my life. If it wasn't for him, my son wouldn't be here."

Emma kissed the baby on the forehead. She touched his nose and his little fingers. He just gazed up at her, soothed by the sound of her voice.

"I loved him, for more than just being the father of my child. I loved him because he made me laugh when I didn't have too much to laugh about." Emma began to rock him the best she could, "I promise to tell you more about him when you are old enough to understand."

This was the first time Emma thought about Neal, her former lover, in long time. She blocked him out after his death because she didn't want to think of him that way. She wondered if he was somewhere near by looking over her and Henry.

Emma felt her brother stir, so she focused her attention back on him with a sweet smile.

Charming and Snow finished cleaning up and went to join their children on the couch.

"No hand-less wonder today?" David asked with a small bit of sarcasm in his voice, and big toothy grin.

"David," Snow warned and shook her head.

"He visited me at Regina's house this morning, He left to check out more books about magic from the library. Regina is close to finding the antidote," Emma explained to her parents, and placed a hand on her brother's chest to feel his heart beat.

Charming and Snow shared a worried look, "She hasn't found it yet, had she?" Snow questioned. When Emma shook her head, no, Snow was able to relax. She wasn't ready for Emma to be grown up again.

"How about a family movie?" David offered, trying to keep the mood light, "The story of us, perhaps?"

Snow scooted closer next to Emma and Neal on the couch, David popped a movie in the DVD player then dimmed the lights, and sat down on the other side of his children, opposite of Snow.

They family of four looked at the screen. Emma started giggling the second she saw what movie he was playing. The Disney logo appeared on the screen, followed by the opening credits of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. _

There they sat, as a family, and watched the movie together.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you loved the Charming family fun! Angst is around the corner! Don't worry, the Charmings always get through it!

Don't forget to check out pics that go along with the story. Go to my profile for the link.

Next up: Belle! Are they ready for a baby? Will Elsa show her face?


End file.
